Arrhenium
| saurian_name = Uhhxodaim (Ux) /'uh•zō•dām/ | systematic_name = Untriquadium (Utq) /'ün•trī•kwo•dē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Arrhenium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Paulium | right_element = Meyerium | particles = 500 | atomic_mass = 369.0588 , 612.8365 yg | atomic_radius = 159 , 1.59 | covalent_radius = 177 pm, 1.77 Å | vander_waals = 184 pm, 1.84 Å | nucleons = 366 (134 }}, 232 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.73 | nuclear_radius = 8.55 | half-life = 256.13 d | decay_mode = | decay_product = Pl | electron_notation = 134-8-23 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 40, 22, 8, 4 | oxistates = +2, +4, +6 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 1.29 | ion_energy = 616.3 , 6.388 | electron_affinity = 102.3 kJ/mol, 1.060 eV | molar_mass = 369.059 / | molar_volume = 76.809 cm /mol | density = 4.805 }} | atom_density = 1.63 g 7.84 cm | atom_separation = 503 pm, 5.03 Å | speed_sound = 2254 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Grayish white | phase = Solid | melting_point = 976.90 , 1758.42 703.75 , 1298.75 | boiling_point = 1600.52 K, 2880.94°R 1327.37°C, 2421.27°F | liquid_range = 623.62 , 1122.52 | liquid_ratio = 1.64 | triple_point = 976.90 K, 1758.42°R 703.75°C, 1298.75°F @ 2.4676 , 0.018509 | critical_point = 4103.30 K, 7385.94°R 3830.15°C, 6926.27°F @ 156.8595 , 1548.088 | heat_fusion = 10.016 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 154.436 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05949 /(g• ), 0.10709 J/(g• ) 21.956 /(mol• ), 39.521 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 4.33 Absolute: 1.45 | atom_abund = 3.08 }} Arrhenium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the Ah and 134. Arrhenium was named in honor of (1859–1927), who founded , including the famed and . This element is known in the scientific literature as untriquadium (Utq) or simply element 134. Arrhenium is the fourteenth element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Atomic properties Arrhenium contains 366 s (134 s, 232 s, 1.73 ) that make up the and 134 s in 23 in 8 s. Due to , the 5g orbital that this element is filling is missing six electrons, instead of 14 electrons in the 5g orbital, there are just 8. Four of six missing 5g electrons are found in the next occupying orbital, 4f, while two make up the complete 8p split orbital. Arrhenium atom weighs 369 daltons, three times heavier than and two times heavier than . The atom sizes 1.29 Å from nucleus to outermost shell, but the real size based on atomic forces is 1.84 Å, roughly of that between nucleus and outermost shell. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , arrhenium has no s. The longest-lived is Ah with a of 256 days, ing to Pl. Ah has a half-life of 5.3 weeks. All of the remaining isotopes have half-lives less than 5 hours while majority of these have half-lives less than 45 seconds. As with about 9 out of 10 elements on the periodic table, arrhenium isotopes can form excited state if energy is absorbed. Excited states are because their lifetimes are often extremely short but still last at least a nanosecond. The longest-lived excited state is Ah with a very long half-life of 32 days; the second longest has a half-life of just 3 minutes for Ah. Chemical properties and compounds Arrhenium, like other g-block elements, is reactive, meaning it tarnishes in the air quickly, reacts readily with water to form a base, and gets eaten by acids to form a solution. In the pure oxygen atmosphere under little pressure, it burns with a blue flame. Arrhenium reacts more violently with s to form ionic salts. Arrhenium(VI) dominates chemistry over arrhenium(II) and arrhenium(IV). However in s, arrhenium(VI) is rare. When exposed to air, it forms AhO as well as AhN and Ah(CO ) , all are black powder. Arrhenium hexafluoride (AhF ) can be synthesized when give up all six fluorine atoms to arrhenium, since this element has higher than . Arrhenium trisulfide (AhS ) can be made when arrhenium reacts with powdered sulfur. During this same action, disulfide and monosulfide can also be produced albeit in smaller proportions than trisulfide. Trisulfide is a brown powder, disulfide is a pink powder, and monosulfide is a pale purple powder. There are examples of soluble salts of arrhenium: Ah(CO ) (red), AhSO (blue), Ah(NO ) (yellow), and AhSiO (green). It can also form s of arrhenium, called organoarrhenium compounds, such as arrhenium sugars like C H O Ah. Physical properties Like most metals, arrhenium is a shiny, silvery metal, but brittle, meaning the force can crumble it. It has a density of 4.8 g/cm and its speed of sound is 2254 m/s. The average separation between atoms is 5.03 Å and forms crystal structure. Its liquification point is 1758°R, close to the minimum temperature of a charcoal fire. Arrhenium remains a liquid up to its vaporization point of 2881°R. The ratio between these two temperature values yields a liquid ratio of 1.64 and difference between it yields a liquid range of 1123°R. Occurrence It is certain that arrhenium is virtually nonexistent on Earth, and is believe to barely exist somewhere in the . Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is virtually impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. . Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of arrhenium in the universe by mass is 4.33 , which amounts to 1.45 kilograms or about one quarter es worth of arrhenium. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of arrhenium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Ah. : + + 34 n → Ah : + + 34 n → Ah Category:Lavoisides